dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Arashi
Archivo:Arashii2011.jpg Arashi *'Nombre:' Arashi *'Debut:' 1999 *'Origen: '''Japon *'Núm. de miembros:' 5 chicos *'Género(s):' Pop, J-pop, R&B, Hip-hop, Rock *'Período de actividad': 1999-presente *'Discográfica(s):' Pony Canyon (1999-2001) - J Storm (2002-present) *'Agencia:' Johnny's Entertainment Historia 'Debut' Hicieron su debut el 15 de septiembre de 1999 en Honolulu, Hawaii. Arashi cubre un amplio abanico de música, incluyendo R&B, hip hop y las diversas formas de la música pop. Además de ser un grupo Idol popular en Japón, el grupo se conoce a través de Asia y de J-pop fans de todo el mundo. Después de la publicación de un álbum de estudio, un álbum de grandes éxitos, y seis singles bajo el sello Pony Canyon, el grupo se trasladó a la filial de la etiqueta de Johnny, J Storm en 2002, inicialmente establecido para sus futuras versiones. La mayoría de los álbumes y sencillos del grupo debutó en los primeros puestos de las listas de Oricon. Nueve años después de su debut que ha tomado las dos primeras colocaciones en el ranking de ventas anual de 2008, de la longevidad del grupo en la escena musical japonesa, a pesar de su imagen de ídolo del grupo."La Johnny's Entertaiment anunció el debut del grupo el 15 de septiembre de 1999, a través de una conferencia de prensa a bordo de un crucero frente a las costas de Honolulu, Hawaii. Arashi, la palabra japonesa para tormenta, fue elegido por Johnny para representar al grupo con el objetivo de "crear una tormenta en todo el mundo." Arashi es actualmente el único grupo debutante Johnny que está escrito íntegramente en Kanji. Su primer single, "A・RA・SHI", se convirtió en el tema de la 8 ª Copa del Mundo de Voleibol organizado por Japón en 1999. Que ganó la exposición generalizada cuando cantó su primer single en la apertura de la Copa el 2 de noviembre de 1999. En el debut caso un día más tarde, un estimado de 80.000 aficionados se presentó en el Hipódromo Nacional de Yoyogi para ver la actuación en directo del grupo.El mismo pasó a convertirse en un gran éxito, vendiendo casi un millón de copias. A partir de marzo de 25 a 30 de abril de 2001, el grupo se embarcó en su primera gira nacional, Arashi Spring Concert 2001. La visita tuvo lugar en Sendai, Osaka, Nagoya, Hokkaido, Fukuoka, Hiroshima, Kanazawa, Toyama y Tokio, con 26 ejecuciones sin precedentes. Marzo de 2002 se caracterizó por el regreso del grupo a Hawaii, con una serie de giras ventilador, como parte de Johnny Hawai Stand Up! Campaña. '2006' En 2006, el grupo de sencillos y álbumes se emitieron fuera de Japón. Su álbum, Arashic, fue publicado no sólo en Japón, en Hong Kong, Corea del Sur, Taiwan y Tailandia también. En Corea, el álbum resultó tan exitosa, las primeras 10.000 copias del álbum fueron vendidas en el primer día, e incluso superó el coreano no ventas en la tercera semana de julio. Obtenido el 6 de enero de 2008.El 31 de julio de 2006, el grupo se embarcó en su Jet Storm Tour, que tiene por objeto promover el álbum. El tour de un día cubrió Taiwan, Tailandia y Corea del Sur, los países que más tarde se convertirían en parte de su gira de Asia. El concierto de Tailandia, Thai-J Pop Concert, fue cancelado debido a un golpe militar. '2007' El concierto en Corea, se decidió debido a que unos 1.500 aficionados coreanos se reunieron en el Aeropuerto Internacional de Incheon durante la conferencia de prensa del grupo con respecto al Jet Storm, The Korean Times. Obtenido en marzo de 2007. El grupo comprobó su popularidad con sus fans koreanos cuando los entradas del concierto fueron vendidas en sólo una hora; cerca de 150,000 personas los apartaron vía on-line.Aparte de sus conciertos, el grupo representó a Japón en el Asia song festival en el 2006, que también tuvo lugar en Korea del Sur. El 21 de febrero de 2007, el grupo lanzó su primer single del año 2007, "Love So Sweet", la canción tema para el dorama Hana Yori dango 2, que alcanzó el puesto número uno tanto en las listas del Oricon diario como las del semanal. Su decimonoveno sencillo "We Can Make It!", publicado el 2 de mayo de 2007, trazó también el número uno en Oricon de gráficos diarios y semanales, antes de caer fuera del Top 10 en su segunda semana, sólo para volver al Top 10 en su tercera semana. En abril de 2007, el grupo realizó en uno de sus grandes conciertos: Arashi Around Asia in Dome, que era una continuación de su retorno triunfante concierto, con el fin de celebrar la exitosa gira de Asia, celebrada en enero de 2007. Un gran número de aficionados balloted conciertos para el mes de enero por lo que se decidió que se celebraría una cúpula de la versión en concierto. Arashi Around Asia in Dome se celebró en la Cúpula Kyocera Dome en Osaka, y en el Tokyo Dome, con una capacidad total de 100.000 personas, y había una asistencia de más de 200.000. Su noveno álbum de estudio, Time publicado en julio, siguió la cadena de números uno de las emisiones del grupo, con la venta de más de 190.000 copias en su primera semana. También en julio, vio el estreno de la producción TBS dorama del manga, Yamada Taro Monogatari protagonizada por los miembros Kazunari Ninomiya y Sho Sakurai. El tema musical de la serie, "Happiness", fue cantado por el grupo y también debutó en el primer lugar de sencillos japoneses en los gráficos. El año dio buenos resultados para el grupo, con todos sus sencillos en el Top 30 de las tablas anuales de Oricon, con "Love So Sweet" rango 4 de ventas en un solo conjunto. '2008' El éxito del grupo en 2007 provocó un renovado interés, con dos anuncios importantes en febrero de 2008. El primero fue el anuncio de que el grupo estaría realizando una gira de conciertos de los cinco grandes cúpulas, en Tokio, Nagoya, Osaka, Fukuoka y Sapporo. El tour, titulado ARASHI Marks 2008 Dream-A-live, consistió en 10 actuaciones, del 16 de mayo en Osaka al 6 de julio en Sapporo. El único otro artista de Johnny que ha realizado una gira en las cinco cúpulas son SMAP y Kinki Kids. El segundo anuncio es de la cadena de televisión japonesa TBS, anunciando que el grupo anfitrión de un show de variedades se ocupan de temas sociales y culturales en su horario de línea como parte de su estrategia de programación después de las preocupaciones acerca de la caída puntuaciones. El espectáculo titulado Himitsu no Arashi-chan , emitido 10:00 JST, a partir del 10 de abril, y fue producido por Saori Hirata. Fue el primer show de variedades organizado por el grupo al ser transmitido en horario estelar. Como una campaña de publicidad para el show, el grupo apareció en Tokio TBS Parque Especial el 31 de marzo, que se convirtió en la más vista de la no-ficción programa de horario estelar de esa noche, registrando una audiencia de calificación de 19,7%., Shichoritsu TV Ratings. Arashi es el tercer grupo de música (después de SMAP y Dreams Come True) en llevar a cabo en el Estadio Nacional de Tokio su primer gran concierto al aire libre el 5 de septiembre de 2008 como el comienzo de la segunda gira de Asia del grupo, que incluyó Taipei, Seúl y Shanghai; primer concierto de Johnny & Associates en China. 2008 resultó ser un año exitoso para el grupo con su 23a sencillo, "Truth/Kaze no Mukō e", superando los Oricon individuales gráfico para el año con "One Love" segundo para el próximo año. Son el primer artista desde 1999 a tomar las dos primeras colocaciones de los gráficos. Su sencillo 24a, "Beautiful Days", como también el 10º sencillo más vendido del año. Integrantes Archivo:45687979.jpg '''INTEGRANTES: '''Ninomiya Kazunari, Aiba Masaki, Matsumoto Jun, Sakurai Sho y Ohno Satoshi *Ohno Satoshi *Sakurai Sho' ' *Aiba Masaki *Ninomiya Kazunari' ' *Matsumoto Jun Discografia '''Albums' 'Singles' Albums Recopilatorios *'2001' Arashi Single Collection 1999-2001 *'2004' Arashi 5x5 The Best Selection of 2002-2004 *'2009 'All the Best 1999-2009 Peliculas *PIKA☆NCHI LIFE IS HARD Dakedo HAPPY (ピカ☆ンチ LIFE IS HARDだけどHAPPY), 2003. *PIKA☆☆NCHI LIFE IS HARD Dakara HAPPY (ピカ☆☆ンチ LIFE IS HARDだからHAPPY), 2004. *Kiiroi Namida (黄色い涙), 2007. *The Last Promise (最後の約束), 2010. Temas para Peliculas *''One Love-'' Tema para Hana Yori Dango .''' Curiodidades *Es el Grupo mas Popular en el país del sol naciente; recibiendo un premio por liderar el ranking de singles mas vendidos, en diciembre de 2008 con los singles titulados '''KAZE NO MUKOE/TRUTH *Cabe mencionar que ellos fueron el primer grupo que logra liderar el ranking después de 19 años de que ningún grupo ni solista lo lograra. *Jun Matsumoto escribió una canción titulada "LA FAMILIA" 'en honor al quinto aniversario de ARASHI en el 2004. fue estrenada en el concierto de '''IZA NOW ' * Matsumoto Jun y Onho Satoshi padecen de miopia por lo tanto no es raro verlos algunas veces con anteojos y cuando tienen que trabajar utilizan lentes de contacto. *Ninomiya Kazunari mejor conocido como '''NINO fue el primer integrante y el único hasta el momento en llegar hasta Hollywood para trabajar con CLINT EASTWOOD en la película LETTERS FROM IWO JIMA (cartas de Iwo Jima) *Onho es el líder de Arashi, y no por ser el mas grande, sino a la pequeña ronda de jankenpoi ("piedra-papel-tijeras") contra de Sho antes de su debut oficial. *Onho y nino pensaban dejar Johnny’s pero KITAGAWA no lo permitió debutándolos sin saber en hawaii en su nuevo grupo llamado ARASHI *Sho escogió la industria del entretenimiento porque siempre quiso bailar. Cuando se unió a Jrs., claro, sus amigos y compañeros estaban contentos, pero sus padres no lo estaban precisamente y los de su “circulo social” miraron mal a la FAMILIA SAKURAI (no sólo a Sho, sino a la familia ENTERA) por haber escogido algo tan “bajo” como lo era el entretenimiento siendo un hijo increíblemente dotado y talentoso. En otros términos, los días de Sho como Jr no fueron es exactamente maravillosos con respecto a sus parientes/familia. Pero les ha mostrado que todavía puede ser un hombre joven prestigioso a pesar de haber decidido volverse un ídolo. Gastó más tiempo estudiando que en su carrera que incluso trabajó con Johnny y con el personal para trabajar un programa con él. Enlaces *Arashi's Official Site (J-Storm) Galeria de fotos ' ArashiGroup_Monster01.JPG ArashiGroup_Monster010.JPG ArashiGroup_Monster031.JPG duet_12.jpg potato_19.JPG Page20.jpg 16m99xw.jpg arashi44.jpg 47445_114128721975876_100001362458450_100090_5544292_n.jpg 63519_177963352226204_175866849102521_493484_3069174_n.jpg tyf.jpg 62805_1629972787539_1183172495_31805441_4968294_n.jpg 2011114 arashi.jpg 180402 498124812738 622307738 6149647 3179163 n.jpg 080225arashi.jpg wild at heart.jpg arashi07dome-sa03.jpg 002arashi.png Arashiii.jpg 2011-2012 Beautiful World Group 02 edited.jpg 20120608_arashi.jpg arashi-201204_thumb.jpg original (1).jpg arashi2121.jpg waku10.jpg 72424 165239576828513 126633740689097 446244 7258971 n.jpg happy-arashi.jpg|arashi for dream ' Videografia left|300px|believe right|300px|One Lovethumb|right|300px|lotus thumb|300px|left|monsterthumb|left|300px|Happinessthumb|right|300px|we can make itthumb|left Categoría:JPop Categoría:JGrupo Categoría:Johnny's Entertainment